


A Mother's Love

by Deelya



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deelya/pseuds/Deelya
Summary: "Le roi aura vingt descendants, tu en enfanteras trois. D'or pur seront leurs couronnes, cousus d'or seront leurs linceuls."Si l'annonce de ces naissances à venir réjouissait la jeune Lannister, la dernière partie de la prédiction de la sorcière était bien moins enthousiaste. Mais Cersei était une lionne prête à tout pour protéger ses petits.





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> -SPOILERS-  
> Un petit one-shot rapide que j'ai eu envie d'écrire après avoir vu l'épisode 7x03 de Game of Thrones.  
> Tout le monde pense que Cersei est une garce, moi y compris (même si en vrai je l'adore :p), mais j'ai toujours admiré l'amour qu'elle porte à ses enfants ; et la voir prendre sa revanche pour la mort de sa fille dans l'épisode mentionné plus haut était un vrai plaisir : à la fois vicieux et juste, douloureux, pervers, sadique même, mais parfait (d'autant plus que je déteste Ellaria Sand :p). Bref, j'ai donc eu envie d'écrire quelque chose sur Cersei, notamment les sentiments qu'elle ressent pour ses enfants, à travers le court texte que voici.

Cersei observait tendrement le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle le balançait doucement, le portant comme une poupée de porcelaine, veillant à ne pas le briser d'un geste trop brusque. Il était si petit, si fragile. Les yeux fermés, il dormait paisiblement, tandis que sa mère portait sur lui des yeux emplis d'une adoration indescriptible.

Dès l'instant où elle avait vu ce petit garçon, _son_ petit garçon, elle avait su qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui : elle écraserait des peuples pour le protéger, détruirait des royaumes entiers pour son simple plaisir, elle donnerait sa vie pour cet enfant. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant d'amour pour quelqu'un. En passant des années avec des personnes toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres à son égard, elle parvenait toujours à les mépriser ; certes, la plupart étaient des hypocrites voulant être dans les petits papiers de la noble famille Lannister en gagnant l'affection de la fille du grand Tywin, devenue plus tard reine par le biais d'une alliance avec les Baratheon, mais il n'empêche que ces attentions à son égard pouvaient être qualifiées d'agréables, si l'on mettait de côté leur caractère mielleux... Malgré tout, ce petit être avait fait émerger en elle des montagnes d'amour sans même rechercher son approbation comme tous ces nobles doucereux, et ce avant même qu'elle ne l'ait vu physiquement : durant la période précédant son accouchement, elle se surprenait à caresser son ventre, rêvant de ce à quoi son enfant pourrait ressembler avec affection. Certes, elle avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants ; petite déjà, ce fut l'une des questions qu'elle posa à la sorcière qui lui avait révélé des fragments de son avenir. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais pensé _réellement_ les aimer. Pour elle, avoir des enfants était un moyen de s'assurer une certaine position au sein de la hiérarchie de Westeros ; en ayant des enfants avec un roi, elle était quasiment persuadée qu'il ne pourrait pas la répudier pour se chercher une autre reine de son vivant. Mais désormais, elle se rendait compte qu'enfanter n'était pas qu'une histoire de pouvoir ; plus qu'un simple élément nécessaire à une montée souveraine fait de chair et d'os, ce bébé qu'elle tenait au creux de ses bras était un cadeau des Dieux. Cet être, qui n'était encore qu'une idée abstraite dans son esprit à peine un an plus tôt, une simple image posée par la prédiction de la sorcière installée près de Castral Roc il y avait de cela des années, était désormais la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Sans même qu'il n'ait eu à faire quoi que ce soit, ce bébé s'était déjà approprié tout son amour.

Elle caressa doucement sa tête, sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir de fins cheveux blonds. La sorcière avait raison, Cersei et son époux n'auraient pas d'enfants ensemble ; le roi aurait une vingtaine de bâtards, qu'il aurait eu en baisant des sangliers et chassant des putes, ou bien le contraire, comme dirait Jaime. De son côté, elle aurait seulement trois enfants. Il lui restait donc encore deux petits anges aux cheveux dorés à mettre au monde. Son cœur semblait près d'exploser de joie à cette simple idée. _Trois fois plus de bonheur._ Savoir qu'elle allait encore revivre des instants de béatitude comme ceux-ci : porter son enfant pour la première fois, observer son doux visage lorsqu'il dormait, le regarder ouvrir ses petits yeux brillants, la rendait déjà euphorique. Elle était faite pour être mère, et elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Ce n'était pas juste un titre qu'elle porterait solennellement : « la mère des héritiers du trône » ; pour elle, c'était bien plus, désormais. Être mère n'était plus une phase à passer, une tâche pénible mais obligatoire pour une femme issue d'une noble maison comme la sienne ; c'était le but de sa vie. Être mère, ce n'était pas pondre des héritiers pour satisfaire le peuple et, surtout, son époux ; c'était tenir son enfant dans ses bras, sentir son regard appelant son attention, caresser ses doux cheveux, voir ses petits yeux se fermer lorsqu'il sombrait dans le sommeil... Elle ne se lasserait jamais de son nouveau statut maternel.

Trois petits Lannister gambaderaient bientôt dans le Donjon Rouge ; pas des Baratheon, non, jamais elle n'aurait d'enfants avec cet homme. Elle aurait bien voulu, au début. Robert lui paraissait si beau, si courageux, si parfait. Puis elle l'a entendu souffler dans son oreille le prénom de son ancienne promise, lors d'un moment censé être privilégié entre un homme et sa véritable épouse, et c'est là qu'elle a compris : cette Stark morte aurait toujours plus d'importance à ses yeux qu'elle, quoi qu'elle fasse. Alors elle s'est répétée cela jusqu'à ne plus ressentir que du dégoût pour cet homme qui passait sur toutes les catins du royaume sans jamais offrir un mot gentil à son épouse, un regard tendre, pas même un léger sourire. Elle avait alors trouvé des moyens de le distraire lorsqu'elle était obligée de partager sa couche. De toute façon, il était toujours trop saoul pour se rendre compte qu'il était impossible que l'enfant que Cersei venait de mettre au monde soit le sien.

Joffrey, ainsi que ses frères ou sœurs qui devraient le rejoindre un jour, ne sauraient jamais qu'ils n'étaient pas le fruit du mariage de leur mère et du roi Robert Baratheon. Mais Cersei, elle, en avait la certitude, et c'était déjà un soulagement pour son cœur. Ses enfants auraient les avantages royaux, sans les désavantages d'avoir comme père cet homme répugnant. Personne ne devrait savoir, pour leur assurer une place sur le Trône de Fer et éviter de les balayer de la liste de succession au trône pour quelques bâtards dont Robert aurait même oublié avoir baisé la mère.

Les enfants de Cersei seraient des princes et des princesses, élevés dans l'opulence, recevant tout ce qu'ils souhaiteraient comme les perles rares qu'ils seraient le mériteraient ; et pour cela, elle leur cacherait la véracité de leur naissance.

Malgré la joie intense qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, procurée simplement par la présence rassurante de son fils à côté d'elle, et par la perspective de tenir bientôt dans ses bras ses petits frères et sœurs, son sourire s'effaça lentement lorsqu'elle se remémora la totalité de la prédiction de la sorcière : _« Le roi aura vingt descendants, tu en enfanteras trois. D'or pur seront leurs couronnes, cousus d'or seront leurs linceuls. »_

Elle pouvait en déduire que ses enfants seraient bien considérés comme des personnages royaux, pas d'inquiétude donc, au sujet de la rumeur de sa relation avec son frère qui pourrait se répandre. Malgré tout, une nouvelle bien plus importante était donnée dans cette dernière phrase : ses enfants mouraient. Il était évident qu'ils ne seraient pas immortels, mais cette idée sembla envoyer un coup violent dans la poitrine de la reine, désespérée à l'idée de les perdre, même si le fait que ses enfants ne connaissent jamais la mort soit irréalisable. Toute mère devait savoir qu'en donnant la vie, elle donnait aussi la mort. Plutôt poétique à vrai dire, mais Cersei ne voyait là que la promesse d'un chagrin incommensurable.

Peut-être serait-elle déjà elle-même partie depuis longtemps lorsque la prophétie se réaliserait, mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle ferait tout, de son vivant, pour l'en empêcher. Elle protégerait ses enfants telle la lionne qu'elle était, donnerait tout pour eux, pour leur bonheur et surtout, leur sûreté. En tant que soi-disant fils et filles du roi, leurs vies seraient toujours menacées par quelques seigneurs se réclamant futurs souverains des Sept Couronnes ; mais elle ferait en sorte d'écraser leurs ennemis, et de mater leurs alliés...  
-Car quoi qu'ils disent, mon petit lion, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de son bébé, tous ceux qui ne sont pas nous sont nos ennemis.

 


End file.
